deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Killer Frost (Caitlin Snow)
Killer Frost is a supervillain from DC Comics. There have been three Killer Frosts over the years, with this one being the third, Caitlin Snow. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Firestar vs. Killer Frost (by TheDragonDemon) *Frost vs Killer Frost *Ice Man vs Killer Frost Possible Opponents * Ice King (Adventure Time) * Icy (Winx Club) * Kula Diamond (The King of Fighters) History Caitlyn Snow was originally a S.T.A.R. Labs scientist who was placed in charge of a thermodynamic engine. But, when the particle accelerator exploded during an attack by H.I.V.E. (the Hierarchy of International Vengeance and Extermination), Snow got locked in a thermafrost chamber. The exposure to dark matter and cold transformed her into a metahuman that can absorb heat from a living being upon physical contact, and project icicles. It also affected her psychologically, bringing out her repressed aggression as she came to be known as the criminal "Killer Frost". But the actions of Eclipso restored Caitlyn's mind set, allowing her to make a alliance with Batman while putting her dark past behind her. Death Battle Info Killer Frost is able to absorb all surrounding heat, reducing the temperature around her and create ice from thin air. She can freeze anything to well below negative 370 degrees, able to solid objects of ice with ease like icicles or an ice bridge to travel from one area of the city to another within a matter of seconds. Abilities *Science Feats *As the youngest scientist in S.T.A.R. Labs, Snow could solve complex equations easily, operate heavy energy generating machinery, and is skilled in the fields of biology, physics, and energy. *Killed a Black Flash. (Arrowverse) *Was a member of the Suicide Squad before she was placed in Batman's custody and made a member of a Justice League faction he is preparing. (New 52) Flaws *Her need to absorb heat regularly *Fears that overusing her powers may cause her to revert to her "Killer Frost" persona. (Arrowverse) Previous Killer Frosts Crystal Frost *Debut: Firestorm #3 (Comic book, June 1978) *Gender: Female *Affiliations: Formerly Secret Society of Super-Villains, Black Lantern Corps *Occupation: Formerly scientist *Height: 5'4" (162.5 cm) *Weight: 123 lbs (56 kg) Crystal Frost was a Hudson University student with antisocial traits who felt spurred by Martin Stein, assuming his attempt to help her socialize better were romantic. While working on a project in the Arctic, Crystal accidentally locked herself in a thermafrost chamber and gained her powers from the near-death experience. Crystal used her powers on a murderous crusade against men before her powers start to kill her, eventually killed off when she absorbed too much energy from Firestorm. Her corpse was later reanimated as a Black Lantern. Louise Lincoln *Debut: Firestorm Vol. 2 #21 (Comic book, March 1984) *Gender: Female *Affiliations: Injustice League; formerly Secret Society of Super-Villains, Suicide Squad, Legion of Doom *Occupation: Professional criminal; formerly scientist Louise Lincoln was a colleague and friend to Crystal Frost, replicating the experiment that gave Crystal her powers with the intend to avenge her death. Gallery Killer_Frost_Flashverse.png|Killer Frost from The Flash television series. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Female Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Injustice characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Villains Category:TV combatants Category:Justice League Members Category:Legion of Doom Members